Graphics
Graphics development guidelines Once a map has been awarded a stamp for gameplay, it is time to set about transforming it into a work of art that would sit comfortably alongside other CC maps in the Viewing Gallery. There are fairly few rules and restrictions about graphics development - graphical benchmarks are subjective and it is difficult to legislate for them: the Foundry Team members are the final arbiters of map quality, and will ultimately judge whether or not a map meets the Conquer Club standard. The few rules we do 'enforce' are listed below: *Graphics Software - You (or your artist) will need some graphics software and a decent understanding of how to use it. Photoshop, Fireworks, and GIMP are the most commonly used platforms by CC mapmakers (though some swear by other programs). Each are good choices because they are layer-based applications, which means that when you alter one element of your image you aren't altering everything else below it, so it is infinitely easier to make the hundreds of updates and changes that will be required. But these programs aren't easy to use - at first you will be taking advantage of only a fraction of their capabilities, and long-time users are still learning new tips and tricks. *Map Ownership and Copyright - Up to two cartographers may receive a medal for working on a map, but one person must have "assigned ownership" of the map imagery, as per the Copyright Agreement. *Map Sizes - Each map must eventually be submitted in two sizes. The 'large' map may be up to 840px wide and 800px high. The small map may be up to 630px wide and 600px high. Mapmakers are encouraged to make their 'large' maps smaller than the maximum size limits when possible. The 'large' map must be noticeably larger than the 'small' map; 9% larger is required but 33.3% (1/3) is recommended. The majority of mapmakers begin working on their large image; although it is worth ensuring that everything will remain clear and legible on the small image relatively early during development. *Army Numbers - Army numbers are an essential component of every CC map. Their placement is important - it must be clear which 'territory' each army belongs to, and there must be enough room to fit a three digit number without compromising legibility of borders or labels. You may wish to use CC Army Digit Images to see how the map looks with the addition of army numbers, and to check the placement of 'army circles' if you choose to use them. *Player-Friendliness - The image should present itself as clear and legible. Any information you need to know to play a map should be easy to gather by looking at the map itself: **Borders and attack routes should be clear (or clearly explained if unconventional borders are used). **Bonus regions should be indicated clearly; any non-standard groupings, combinations, and permutations should be clearly explained. **The legend should be clear, concise and consistent; the map itself should be free of unnecessary or cumbersome rules that push it over the line separating complex from confusing. **The image should be subjected to a Colourblind Pallet Check to ensure that regions, attack routes etc. are colourblind friendly. *Thematic Consistency - The look and general appearance of the map should fit with the theme of the map. You will need to consider how all the visual aspects of map fit the theme (pixellated vs smooth borders; bright vs dark; clean vs grunge; compatible font selection, etc. etc.). Here are some questions that you can ask yourself before you make a map. While not every question will be appropriate for every map, they will help you focus your ideas and design: **Who are the characters in the map? (backstory .i.e. why is this map significant or a cool story) **What is your map about? **Where does it take place? **When does it take place? **Why are the events taking place? (again backstory) **How will the events unfold? **Anything else? Graphical benchmarks are subjective The Foundry Team members are the final arbiters of map quality, and will ultimately judge whether or not a map meets the Conquer Club standard. If there is something that you are struggling with, or some effect that you are struggling to achieve, check out the Foundry Tutorials and Guides forum, or feel free to ask any questions in the Foundry Tips and Discussions forum. A valuable insight into the approach of an experienced CC Mapmaker are contained in the following extracts from WidowMakers' editorial in the Foundry Newsletter Issue #13: How do I tackle a project With each new project I started, I had to decide what I wanted to do. Now pay attention. Did you see what I just said? I had to decide WHAT I wanted to do NOT HOW I would do it. For example, once I knew I wanted to enter the Canada revamp competition, I came up with WHAT I wanted to do. I wanted the map to be on a perspective of the globe with the moon and sun, clouds, water. I wanted a realistic map with a big title that went across the top. Well now that I had that idea in my head, I needed to figure out how to do it. I looked at Google earth, downloaded images, scanned over tutorials, and made pencil sketches on paper to get things to scale and lay out my idea to get a sense of the project. Then based on those ideas and sketches I started to assemble my initial map and along came the issues. The borders looked bad. The clouds looked fake. The perspective was off. The colors did not work. On and on. Eventually I entered into the contest and won. But here is the thing. Even though I won, TONS of people hated the map. “Bring back the old map, this one is hideous!” they said. “You should be punished!” shouted others. (Seriously there were some interesting flame wars threads going on about how best to deal with me). And in the end I actually redid the ENTIRE map over to make it better. The point is I did not let my current knowledge determine the level at which I would design. I set a visual goal and set out to do it. The philosophy of “Decide WHAT you want to do, then figure out HOW to do it” is how I approach all of my maps. Not only does in free your mind to think beyond what you know, it then challenges you to try and get there once you decide to take the trip. For instance, did NASA say, “Well we don’t know how to make anything that can break earth’s gravity and go into space so let’s just forget about it and keep making planes.”? NO! They said, “Hey, we want to go to space. That sounds like a good idea. Great, then it is settled. We want to go to space so let’s figure out how to do it then!” And then they researched and developed rockets and the rest is history. Planning the design of the map Well now you have the skills, the talent, and techniques to create a graphical masterpiece. What are you going to do with them? Well, you say “I am gonna make a cool map!” That is fine but there still is one problem. What style should your map have? We touched on what style is before but the pure definition of style does not really help you pick one. To best decide what style graphics to use, one must understand the purpose of the final piece. Here are some questions that you can ask yourself before you make a map. They will help you focus you ideas and design. *What is your map about? *Where does it take place? *When does it take place? *Why are the events taking place? (again backstory) *How will the events unfold? Do you see where I am going here? As the artist you are drawing a visual story. You are the connection between the gameplay and the end user. Let’s answer these questions for a hypothetical map. *What=Futuristic Space battle *Where=On an alien world *When=year 3,579 *Why/How=Humans were attacked by alien 500 years ago and they have sent troops to kill them on their home world. Now based on these answers you would not think to use bubbly font or rainbow colors. The font would most likely be more contemporary, exact and precise. The colors would be colors of war (greens, darker blues and reds, black). The visual stage would be that of war. Space ships would need to be made and there would be two styles (humans & aliens). There would also be an alien world or worlds to create. Do you see what I am saying now? By thinking through the ideas before jumping in, you can focus on what it is that you need to achieve to convey your idea. We will now look at another map I did, Poker Club. When yeti_c approached me to do the graphics for Poker Club I excitedly agreed. My mind had already begun to work out WHAT I wanted to do and then HOW I wanted to do it. I knew the map was about poker so the cards would be an important part of the map. I needed good looking cards graphics. So I found some online and made the required tweaks to achieve the desired look. Instead of just placing the cards on a flat background, I wanted to give the feel that the players were sitting at a poker table. I looked up pictures of poker tables on Google and analyzed the texture and colors. I found felt texture for the table. I messed around for a bit until I got the visual feel I wanted for the green table covering. I looked up poker chip designs and then made my own. This went on until I felt I had enough to start building the image. Long story short I went through over 20 revisions, color changes, tons of lighting adjustments, texture tweaks, font style and wording. Most of the time, I just used old knowledge I had developed from my other maps to help me along. But when something just did not look right I sat back and tried new things until I liked the results. Before you start a map you need to understand why you are doing it (theme, gameplay). Ask yourself the questions I presented. Challenge yourself to explore and investigate ways to improve. Ask for help when you need it and don’t be discouraged if you mess up. I know this is cliché but, your limits are your own imagination, and 630x600 pixels for the small map version. This is a long journey not an overnight trip. Depending on what you wish to learn or on what you hope to achieve, your journey/mileage may vary. But one thing is for sure, that if you truly wish to continue to develop and grow, your journey will have no end. The things you cannot do or understand now will become easy and part of your mental design process in the future. Enjoy the ride and have fun.